


Heart of Ink

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orphan Eren, Spanking, Tattoo artist Levi, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after his mother passed away, Eren decides he wants to get a tattoo to remember her by. The problem is that Levi, the short, snarky tattoo artist Eren goes to refuses to tattoo anyone under 18 without parental approval. Eren hadn't been planning on sharing his sob story with anyone, but he refuses to leave the hole-in-the-wall tattoo parlour until he gets what he came for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since SnK's author, Isayama Hajime, has requested Kodansha's official English translation to 'avoid gendered pronouns...or at least to use he and she with equal frequency' in reference to Hanji, I will be using 'zhe' as a gender neutral pronoun for Hanji in this story. However, since at the beginning of the story Eren doesn't know this, I try to work a transition of pronouns into the story.

Paper clutched tightly in his hand, Eren pushed through the door into the small, hole-in-the-wall tattoo parlour. A bell jangled above his head as the door shut behind him, and Eren glanced around. The room he was in was almost like the waiting room at a doctor's office. Chairs lined two of the walls sandwiched between little end tables filled with binders. The walls were covered in a collection of unique tattoo designs, almost creating an impression of wallpaper.

 

"Hiya cutie! My name's Hanji. How can I help?" a voice caught his attention and Eren looked over to the desk directly in front of the door. The person who spoke was tall and slightly lanky, her hair up in a ponytail and her glasses reflecting the sun shining in through the door and windows. Eren could see that she had a complete sleeve of tattoos on her left arm, with the designs creeping up around her neck and beginning to snake down her right arm.

 

"Uh..." Eren clutched the paper in his hand a little tighter and cleared his throat. "I want to get a tattoo."

 

Hanji chuckled. "Well you've come to the right place! First, I'll need to see some ID though."

 

"Oh, how come?" Eren wondered as he fished out his wallet and handed his driver's license over.

 

"People need to be at least eighteen to get a tattoo..." Hanji explained and then paused. Eren felt himself deflate, knowing his ID proclaimed him to be seventeen. Hanji's eyes lifted to Eren and then glanced around as though expecting to find someone else. Her smile remained encouraging. "Or if they're underage they just need parental oversight."

 

Eren felt his throat tighten. "And if that's not possible?"

 

Hanji glanced at his ID one last time and then held it out for Eren to take. "It's only six months until your birthday. Trust me, it feels like a long way away now but before you know it, you'll be eighteen and you can get your tattoo."

 

Hanji was trying to be nice, and Eren appreciated that this was a rule she had to uphold. But that didn't stop Eren from clenching his teeth as frustration welled up inside him. "You don't understand. I need to get it today. I've already had to wait a week—" Eren cut himself off. No way was he going to spill _that_ story.

 

"Aw hun, I'm really sorry," Hanji's eyes were genuinely sad. "I'd tattoo you myself when my shift at the front ends but Levi would cut out my guts and strangle me with them."

 

Eren raised a confused eyebrow. "Who?"

 

"Levi, the artist who owns this place," Hanji explained. "I've been his friend forever but that wouldn't stop him from murdering me. And as cute as you are, kid, I don't want to die."

 

"Let me talk to him then," Eren requested, though it probably sounded more like a demand. He had already been waiting all week for an opportunity to come here. He wasn't about to give up now.

 

"He's with a client right now," Hanji said.

 

Eren had already made up his mind. "I'll sit and wait." Hanji didn't argue so Eren sat down in one of the chairs against the wall.

 

Hanji hummed to herself as she did some work behind the desk. Eren did another scan of the room and the designs on the wall. Everything was orderly and spotlessly clean. Even all of the lines in the designs on the wall were crisp and precise. Not knowing how long he would have to wait, Eren carefully placed his sheet of paper on the chair beside him, spent a few moments working out the wrinkles caused by his clenched hand, and then grabbed one of the binders from the end table in the corner to flip through more tattoo designs inside.

 

Eren lost track of time but at one point Eren heard feet approaching from further inside the building. A tall man with short blond hair and broad, muscular shoulders walked out into the lobby. Blue eyes landed on him and the man offered Eren a pleasant smile before standing in front of the desk. Money was handed over and Hanji set it away. "Will we see you again soon, Erwin? I think Levi missed you," Hanji smirked.

 

Erwin laughed warmly. Eren couldn't see any tattoos on the man's body but considering that he had just come from the back and was apparently a regular, his tattoos must be hidden below his clothing. "Sadly not, Hanji. There's a good chance I may be deployed in the next week or two. I just wanted one more tattoo before I go."

 

"Well you better take care of yourself and come to visit us as soon as you're back," Hanji smacked Erwin's arm.

 

Before Erwin could say anything else, another man stepped out from the back. This man was almost laughably short compared to Erwin, though Eren didn't dare laugh. The man's face and gray eyes were stern and serious, and his black hair was cropped slightly at the back. Eren could also make out the definition of strong muscles across the man's body.

 

"Thank you as always, Levi," Erwin smiled at the man. "Your work exceeds expectation every time."

 

"Yeah, yeah, you're fucking welcome," Levi waved him off. "Just try to not get shot in the damn head, would you?"

 

"I'll do my best," Erwin smiled one last time and then left the tattoo parlour.

 

Levi watched the blond man go and then turned to consider Eren, who did his best to not gulp too noticeably. "You here for a tattoo, brat?"

 

"Yes!" Eren said immediately, snatching up his piece of paper and standing quickly.

 

"No," Hanji said at the same time, causing Levi to turn away. "He's underage and doesn't have a parent with him."

 

"She said you'd kill her if she tattooed me, so I wanted to ask you," Eren said.

 

Levi shook his head and sent Hanji another glance before glaring at Eren. "First of all, don't call Hanji ' _she_ '."

 

"Huh?" Eren grunted, confused by the sudden topic change.

 

"I identify as non-binary," Hanji explained. Hanji didn't seem too upset but Eren still felt bad. "Just avoid gendered pronouns, or just use my name."

 

"Okay," Eren winced. "Sorry about that."

 

"Second," Levi cut in before the tangent progressed further. "We can't help you if you're not eighteen and don't have a parent, so get your underage ass out of here."

 

"No, I need to get the tattoo today!" Eren snapped, voice louder than he had meant.

 

Suddenly Levi was in his face. Eren tried to step back to put some space between them and nearly fell backwards into the chair. "No you fucking don't," Levi stated. "You expect me to risk getting in shit with the law just because you're too thick to understand the concept of patience?"

 

Eren knew he was being a brat but he jutted his bottom lip out. "It's important to me."

 

"News flash: I'm not your damn boyfriend so I don't give a shit about what's important to you," Levi looked like he was about to turn on his heel and leave but then his eye caught the paper in Eren's hand. He ripped it from Eren's grasp before Eren could fend him off. "Let's see what a shithead like you thinks is so important that the wishes of others mean nothing."

 

"Hey, give it back!" Eren begged and reached for it but Levi kept him at bay with one strong arm. Eren knew he wouldn't understand.

 

Levi considered the drawing for a moment and then looked up, giving Eren an unimpressed look. "You want a fucking cherry blossom tattoo? How about I just tattoo a rainbow across your face?"

 

"It's important to me," Eren said again, voice strangled. He wouldn't cry; not here. He was tired of crying. It was all he seemed to do these days.

 

"No need to cry about it, kid. Geez," Levi frowned.

 

"Levi..." Hanji warned quietly from where zhe had remained behind the desk.

 

Levi gave a long suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine. _Why_ is it so important to you?"

 

"Fuck off," Eren tried to reach for the paper again but Levi held it behind his back. "You just said you didn't care."

 

"And then I asked, didn't I?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "I won't ask again."

 

Eren bit his bottom lip and fought to keep his voice even. "The drawing was done by my mom. She always wanted to get a tattoo of it."

 

"And you're getting it instead?" Levi questioned. Finally he held out the piece of paper in offering and Eren snatched it back. "If your mom is so into tattoos then get her to come with you. We can get you sorted then."

 

"I can't," Eren held the paper against his chest.

 

"Scared to tell your mom you want a flower tattooed on you?" Levi teased, one corner of his lips twitching up.

 

Eren swallowed. "No. She died last week."

 

Levi's smirk dropped like he had tasted something unpleasant. Then he turned and began moving towards the back room. "Fine, get your ass in here already," Levi called after him when Eren didn't immediately follow.

 

Hanji gave him an encouraging nod and Eren shuffled into the back hallway. There were four doors, two on each side. Levi opened the closest one on the right and left it open for Eren to continue following. Eren found himself in a relatively small room with two chairs, a spotless counter with a sink, and a tray of tools. This had to be where Levi did his work.

 

Levi sat down in the chair with rollers that looked more like a stool except for the slight back support. Eren sat down nervously in the chair for people getting tattoos. The shape and angle of it reminded Eren of the dentist. "So you're going to give me a tattoo?"

 

Levi hummed in response and held out a hand. Eren offered the paper with the drawing again and Levi studied it. "So you want this design exactly, right?"

 

Eren nodded. "As close as you can get it, yeah."

 

He must've said something wrong because Levi scowled. "I'm nice enough to actually consider your request, despite the risk with the law, and you insult my ability. Rude."

 

"I didn't mean it as an insult," Eren rushed to say. Levi didn't seem to be listening as he grabbed a sketchpad and pencil from one of the drawers. "It's just that my mom drew it and I don't know if anyone could recreate it exactly."

 

Levi still wasn't acknowledging him, merely flipping open to a blank page and beginning to draw. Eren shifted in his seat uncomfortably, not knowing if he should stay or leave. A part of him wanted to lean over to see Levi's drawing but didn't want to piss off the man further. After a few minutes Levi flipped the sketchpad around to display the identical drawing of a cherry blossom. If there were any differences from the original, Eren couldn't tell.

 

"Satisfactory?" Levi drawled.

 

"Holy shit," Eren breathed and then swallowed. "I mean, yeah, it's amazing."

 

Levi's lips twitched before he set the sketchpad back in his lap. "And you want it just like that?"

 

"Yeah. But with my mom's birth and—" Eren fought the lump in his throat, "death date along the stem."

 

Levi stared at Eren and then looked back down. "What are the dates?"

 

"1968 to 2015," Eren offered quietly.

 

Levi added another scribble and then held the drawing up for further inspection. "Good?"

 

Eren was already nodding. "It's perfect." Levi's scrawl was simple and beautiful, the dates hugging the inside curve of the cherry blossom's stem.

 

Levi tore the page out and handed it over for Eren to study in detail while he set aside the sketchpad and pencil. "Where do you want it? It would probably look good following the curve of your shoulder blade. Incredibly gay as well, but you've already condemned yourself to that."

 

Eren rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that. I have nothing to hide. And I like your idea of the shoulder blade. Maybe the left one?"

 

"Yeah," Levi agreed, sitting back in his chair. "It would probably take me two hours since I don't want to rush it. Pricing depends on if you want colour or just the outline. The pink hues would probably look good on your tanned skin."

 

Eren couldn't explain why he was blushing. "What would the difference in prices be?"

 

"An outline I could give you for about $100," Levi said. "Colour, we're looking at $150 to $200 at least."

 

Eren wilted. "Uh..."

 

Levi was surprisingly perceptive. "How much do you have available?"

 

"$60," Eren said meekly.

 

Levi pursed his lips and took the drawing back from Eren's hands to set it on the counter beside Eren's mom's original drawing. Eren's heart plummeted but before he could begin begging, Levi spoke up again. "We could accept that as a deposit and you could bring the rest later." Eren's eyes remained on the floor. "What's the problem now?"

 

"I..." Eren clenched his eyes closed. "$60 is _all_ I have."

 

Levi grunted. "What about your dad? I'm sure he could cough up a few dollars to honour your mom."

 

"He's gone," Eren sighed. "He left shortly after my thirteenth birthday, right after my mom got diagnosed with cancer." Eren couldn't believe he was telling all of this to a stranger, and yet he felt unable to stop. "He said he couldn't bear to watch his wife fade away. I haven't heard from him since."

 

"You have a shitty life."

 

"Fuck you," Eren said on instinct. He didn't need Levi telling him that; Eren was already more than aware.

 

The sound of fingers drumming on the counter caught Eren's attention. Levi wasn't really focused on anything in particular, staring at the wall as his fingers tapped in a row. "Tell you what, kid," Levi began and then paused, looking at Eren. "I feel bad for you. So I'll do the tattoo for $60 and you can come in and work off the rest by covering the front counter. Hanji and I both hate doing it; we'd rather be tattooing."

 

"I don't want your pity," Eren spat.

 

Levi didn't look fazed. "But you do want your tattoo, and that's my deal."

 

Eren huffed but already knew his decision. Still, for some reason, Levi just made Eren want to be difficult, "I have school during the week."

 

"Well thank shit for that," Levi turned away and began pulling open some of the cupboards to grab necessary tools. Eren saw ink, wrapped sterile needles, and gloves being set out first. "We're usually open 11am until 7pm on weekdays, and later on Saturdays and Sundays. We take Mondays and Tuesdays off. How quick could you get here after school?"

 

"I could probably get here around 4pm," Eren estimated, watching as Levi continued to set up.

 

"Good. 4pm to 7pm you're here Wednesday to Friday, and 3pm to 9pm on Saturdays, understand?" Levi didn't look up.

 

Eren silently wondered how he would have time to get all his homework done, but guessed that it should only take a week or two at most to pay off his tattoo. It would be worth it, so he didn't argue. "Yeah, okay."

 

Levi nodded. "Then go out and give $30 to Hanji and get a receipt."

 

"$30?" Eren clarified as he stood up.

 

"It's not like I'm going to leave you with no money in case of an emergency," Levi said as if he was offended by Eren's question. "And you're going to pay it off anyway."

 

Eren didn't point out that he could easily leave the parlour with his completed tattoo and never come back, because he didn't plan on doing that. He recognized that he should be very grateful to Levi, and he was. So he scurried out and gave Hanji his money, explaining the deal when zhe asked. He didn't linger when Hanji shooed him back into the hallway, and Eren saw that Levi was prepared when he returned.

 

"Shirt off and lie down on your stomach," Levi ordered as he pulled a pair of tight gloves on. Eren ignored the weird twisting sensation in his stomach and did as he was told. His shirt ended up on the counter and Eren lay down on the chair which had been adjusted to be flat like a bench seat. "You do have two hours to spare, right?" Levi asked as he rolled his seat and tray of equipment closer.

 

"Yeah," Eren said. Truthfully he would probably get in deep shit for disappearing from the foster home without giving any indication of where he had gone, but he wasn't exactly in a rush to go back.

 

Eren heard a cap clicking open and then the smell of rubbing alcohol had his nose scrunching up. A cool swab brushed over his left shoulder blade precisely. Then a wrapper crinkled. Eren tried to look over his shoulder and Levi held the newly-opened razor out for inspection. "I'm not exactly hairy."

 

"Even the hairs you can't see could fuck up the whole thing." Levi's empty hand pressed against the middle of Eren's back to flatten him out. "If you want to have a fucked up tattoo, that's your business." Eren said nothing as the razor passed lightly over his skin, but it still felt weird. "Now the stencil," Levi murmured as he pressed what felt like light fabric against the skin of his left shoulder blade and upper back.

 

"A stencil?" Eren couldn't help but tease. "I thought you were a super skilled artist or something like that. Guess I was wrong if you need to trace like in kindergarten."

 

It seemed obvious to Eren when Levi spoke next that his jaw was clenched. "How about I tattoo 'shitty brat' on your back instead, hm? That would be a good story."

 

"No, let's stick to the original plan," Eren squeaked. Levi chuckled and Eren's eyes drifted closed. The fabric was peeled away slowly and he could imagine an outline of his future tattoo on his skin. "Hey, Levi?" Levi grunted. "Thank you."

 

Levi's fingers against Eren's skin paused for just a moment and then they were gone. "You've had a shitty time," Levi said as his only explanation. "Now, everyone has a different opinion on the pain level of this. The only two important things to remember are to tell me if you need a break, and to breathe. I'm not scooping you up in my arms if you're a moron and faint."

 

Eren laughed and Levi smacked his leg. "Hey!" Eren squawked.

 

"And stay fucking still, dammit," Levi added.

 

He couldn't help but tense up when he felt Levi leaning over him and heard the machine with the needle power up. It was hard to not hold his breath in anticipation, not knowing what to expect. The first prick of the needle had Eren winching as the air left his lungs in a rush.

 

The needle continued piercing his skin quickly, Eren's body tensed and his skin burning. Eren could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes but the pain wasn't bad enough to make them fall. And as the seconds turned into minutes, Eren's skin adjusted to the sensation and it turned into a slightly discomforting pinching.

 

"Still alive?" Levi asked sometime later.

 

"Mhm," Eren mumbled into his arms where they were crossed with his head resting on them.

 

They both fell back into silence, the room only filled with the sound of the machine. Eren lost track of the time, and though the sensation of the needle was still uncomfortable, Eren was confused when he felt his pants growing a bit tight. It started with his skin feeling overheated, followed by the building urge to shift his weight.

 

Eren figured that he was just in need of a break and opened his mouth to say so. Instead, a weak moan escaped his parted lips when Levi used one hand to pin Eren's hip to the chair. "Why are you so fucking wiggly all of a sudden?" Levi grumbled. His hand disappeared just as quickly after Eren's moan. "What the fuck?" The machine powered down and the needle and Levi's hands left Eren's skin. "Are you getting a hard on?"

 

Eren's embarrassment was overwhelming but he had just enough awareness to be confused by Levi's tone. He didn't sound horrified or angry, just exasperated. "I don't know what happened," Eren whined, wanting to run away but very aware of the sight he would present with his tented pants.

 

Levi's voice surprised him again, shockingly... reassuring. "Chill out. It's more common than you think. Just a normal bodily reaction some people have to slight pain."

 

Eren wanted to stop existing, pronto. "I'm sorry."

 

He heard the machine being set down and Levi's chair being wheeled back. "I'm going to go stretch my legs. If you must, the bathroom is the next door down on the right. Might want to consider it since we have over an hour of colouring to do, but if I find a speck of jizz in there, I will wring your neck."

 

The door opened and closed and Eren was left in the room alone. The thought of release was tempting, but Eren was honestly too mortified to even move. Plus, his skin was throbbing and Eren didn't want to risk causing any damage to the tattoo, if that was a possibility.

 

The minutes ticked by on the clock hanging on the wall. Eren shifted his hips a few more times but froze when the door opened again. "Better?" Levi asked as he returned to his chair. "Because I really don't want to have to stop halfway through the shading."

 

"Um..." Eren bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to piss Levi off though, and be kicked out with a half-completed tattoo. "Yeah, I'm good," he said. Which wasn't quite a lie but wasn't entirely truthful either.

 

The needle powered up but Eren only made it for another thirty seconds before his hips were shifting and another strangled moan filled the room. Silence fell as the needle was put back on the tray and Levi sighed. "You know, I'd like to finish this tattoo so I can actually go home _sometime_ tonight. Is that too much to ask?"

 

"I'm sorry." Eren couldn't think of what else to say as he buried his face in the crook of his arm. Eren had come here to get a tattoo, not to discover a new kink under the attention of his unfortunately attractive tattoo artist.

 

He heard gloves being dragged off. Eren yelped and then whimpered when Levi pinched the skin on Eren's lower back carefully between two smooth fingers. "I told you to go to the bathroom."

 

"Levi..." Eren whined and then gasped when Levi's other hand pressed down firmly on Eren's lower back where his tailbone was. Eren's cock twitched as it was shoved against the chair, which was already hot from Eren's body heat. " _Levi_."

 

Levi didn't say anything. He just pinched a line up the curve of Eren's back, just sharply enough to send jolts down Eren's spine to his pulsing cock. Eren's hips had found a rhythm now, rutting in a needy manner against the chair. His fingers clutched at the edges of the chair, Eren's mouth falling open as he panted harshly.

 

It didn't last long, though it felt like he had been waiting to come since lying down with Levi above him. With one last pinch to his skin and the sensation of Levi putting a bit more of his weight behind his hand holding Eren down, Eren cried out and arched violently. He could feel his come spilling into his boxers and all Eren could do was shudder.

 

"What...?" he struggled to catch his breath, his ears ringing from the force of his orgasm. "What the hell?"

 

"Now can we continue?" Levi drawled as he stood up and walked over to the sink, washing his hands.

 

Eren rested his head back down on his arms and watched Levi through glassy eyes. "You just got me off."

 

"I didn't go anywhere near your dick," Levi refuted. "I pinched your skin and you rutted yourself into oblivion like a whore."

 

Eren knew he was blushing but he didn't look away. "But still..." he shifted his weight and then grimaced when he felt how damp and sticky his boxers were against his softening cock.

 

Levi shrugged and dried his hands, pulling his gloves back on. He sat back down, out of Eren's view unless Eren sat up on his elbows. "The law and I never really got along anyway. What's a few more sins added on the tally board? Now for the love of fuck," the machine buzzed to life again. " _Lie still_."

 

In Eren's post-orgasmic haze he melted into the chair, barely noticing the needle piercing his skin. He was still hyper aware of the warmth seeping into his back from Levi's hand but that just left Eren further relaxed. Eren didn't pay attention to the time. He knew his pants and boxers would be uncomfortable the longer he stayed there, but he was in no rush to leave.

 

Eren's embarrassment faded the longer he lay there on the chair. He should be mortified by what had happened, but with Levi acting so nonchalant about the whole thing, it was easy to let the moment slide. Still, Eren felt self-conscious enough to avoid starting conversation first. To his surprise, Levi was the one to speak up. "So where are you headed after this with your dad having run off?

 

Eren didn't see a reason to not answer. "A foster home a few blocks away. Until I'm eighteen, any money that wasn't used for mom's treatment is locked away in the bank for _safe keeping_ ," he said bitterly. "Once I'm eighteen I'll be on my own. I guess I'll need to find a cheap apartment or something."

 

"Breathe," Levi instructed. Only then did Eren realize he had been holding his breath and clenching his hands into fists at his sides. When Eren struggled to do as he was told, the thumb of Levi's free hand massaged the middle of Eren's spine. "Maybe someone will adopt you or something," Levi said as he continued tattooing.

 

"People like to adopt cute little babies," Eren argued. "Not teenagers with anger issues."

 

Levi said nothing else and Eren didn't know what to say either so they returned to listening to the machine whir. Before Eren was entirely ready, the needle left his skin. "All done, but don't move," Levi ordered. Eren remained where he was, focused half on the stinging of his skin and also on Levi's footsteps. A few moments later Levi was kneeling by Eren's head and holding up the display screen of a camera. "What do you think?"

 

Levi flipped between two photos. The first was a close-up of Eren's new tattoo – which was stunning. The second was a photo of Eren's entire back to show the placement of the tattoo along Eren's shoulder blade. However, Eren struggled to focus on anything other than the line of little red marks along his lower back. Eren shuddered slightly at the memory of his orgasm. "Can I get a copy of the photos?"

 

Levi sent him an odd look. "I can print them off for you when you come by on Wednesday. Now how about some fucking praise for such a masterpiece despite my wiggly canvas."

 

Eren's eyes sought Levi's. "It's perfect, thank you."

 

Levi looked away and stood up. "You're welcome," Levi's voice was gruff. "Stay put. I still need to clean and bandage you up." Eren remained where he was as Levi washed the skin over his new tattoo and then patted it dry with a towel gently. Next Eren felt a bandage being pressed down. "Leave the bandage on for a few hours, and don't scratch your skin at all."

 

"Sounds doable," Eren agreed. Levi's hands had left his skin but Eren remained lying down.

 

Levi nudged his hip. "Up. You're all done and it's time for me to go home."

 

Eren sat up on the chair and took the little box Levi handed him. "What's this?"

 

"A bar of antibiotic soap." Eren tried to not laugh at the oddness of that and instead listened as Levi continued to speak. "It'll be a little hard for you to reach but try to use it with warm water a few times a day on your tattoo." Levi rolled the tray of tools closer to the sink. Some things would get cleaned while others, like the needles, would be put in the disposal. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Do you have an ice pack you can use when you get back?"

 

Eren couldn't express how grateful he was that Levi didn't accidentally say 'back home'. "No, I don't."

 

Levi sighed tiredly and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his wrist. "Lie back down on the chair." Levi disappeared from the room and when he returned he set an ice pack on Eren's bandage, cooling Eren's overheated skin.

 

Levi returned to the sink and cleaned up silently. Eren crossed his arms and rested his head on them, watching Levi work. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he wondered aloud.

 

Levi didn't look back over his shoulder, focused on his cleaning. "Should I not be?"

 

"That's not what I'm saying," Eren said. "I just don't know what to think."

 

"Don't hurt yourself," Levi teased and then sobered when Eren didn't laugh. Eren wished Levi would turn around and look at him, but Eren wasn't going to make anymore demands tonight. "Don't think about it. I just wanted to make your day a little less shitty."

 

"But why?"

 

"Because I fucking felt like it," Levi shot back. "And I could."

 

The cleaning had been finished, everything put away and Levi's hands washed for what must be the hundredth time. "Levi..." Eren wished he could think of more meaningful words. "Thank you."

 

"Yeah yeah, no need to get sappy about it," Levi rolled his eyes and plucked the ice pack from Eren's back. "You can make it up to me by covering the front counter starting Wednesday so I don't have to. But for now, it's late."

 

Eren glanced at the clock. "It's not that late, you old man."

 

"Don't get between me and my sleep," Levi warned and walked out of the room, calling back to Eren. "Don't forget to turn the light off before coming out front."

 

Eren was left alone. He pulled on his shirt carefully, not wanting to peel off the bandage. Then he grabbed the paper with his mom's original drawing, folded it to put safely in his pocket, and flicked off the light on his way out. Hanji and Levi were both by the front door waiting for him.

 

"Do I get to see it?" Hanji asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of zher feet.

 

"The bandage is on and we're leaving," Levi said quickly. "I'll show you on the camera tomorrow."

 

"And you can see it when I'm back on Wednesday to cover the counter," Eren offered. He would probably have to hide the tattoo from the people in charge at the foster home, so he wanted to show off the tattoo to anyone else who was interested. "It's amazing."

 

Hanji had a glint in zher eyes. "I bet. Well, can't wait to see you Wednesday! Have a good night."

 

"You too," Eren smiled at them as he passed through the door. Hanji and Levi turned off the lights and locked the door behind them. Eren lingered and tried to not be disappointed when he saw Levi turning to walk in the opposite direction of the foster home. "Goodnight!" Eren said quickly.

 

Levi paused and looked at him, nodding his head. "Goodnight, brat."

 

Hanji squealed. "You two are so precious!"

 

"Fuck off," Levi said and began walking away, Hanji at his side. Eren forced himself to turn and walk in the other direction, though the only thing he could think about was how excited he was for Wednesday to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanji was at the counter when Eren walked into the tattoo parlour. There was no one else in the waiting room but Eren could hear the faint sound of the tattooing machine running in back; Levi must be busy tattooing someone.

 

"Eren!" Hanji said excitedly, grinning widely. "Great to see you, and perfect timing! My appointment should be here any minute. But _first_ , let's see that awesome tattoo of yours!"

 

"N-no," Eren stuttered, taking a half-step backwards as Hanji rounded the corner and approached. "I uh, I want to wait until it's fully healed before I show it off."

 

The sound of the machine had stopped, which made Hanji's whine seem even louder. "But Eren, you _promised_. Just let me have a quick peek!"

 

"No!" Eren said again, clutching at the hem of his shirt desperately.

 

Hanji pouted. Before zhe could say anything else, an unknown woman walked out from the back, followed by Levi. "What's all the fucking racket out here?" Levi glared at both of them.

 

Eren was forced to sidestep away from the door as the short blond woman walked past them to leave. "See you tomorrow," she called back.

 

"See ya, Annie!" Hanji called out.

 

Levi's eyes were still focused on Eren. "Why is it that your entrance is always unbelievably noisy? Is this a habit for you?"

 

"Eren won't let me have a look at his tattoo," Hanji chimed in, looking more mischievous than disappointed now.

 

Levi looked Eren over and then headed back down the hallway. "Eren, come. Hanji, he'll be out to cover the counter in a few minutes."

 

Eren's heart was stuttering with nerves but he didn't want to refuse; he already owed Levi so much. Levi led Eren into the first door on the left, which had to be Hanji's room for tattooing. Clean freak that Levi was, he probably didn't want Eren going into Levi's normal room before it was cleaned. Eren stood awkwardly by the counter as Levi shut the door behind them and then washed his hands quickly.

 

"Why won't you show Hanji your tattoo?" Levi asked simply.

 

"Do I need a reason?" Eren pursed his lips.

 

Levi's eyes flashed as he dried his hands off. "You seemed pretty excited about showing it off on Saturday, so yes."

 

"Maybe I changed my mind."

 

"Do you not like it?" Levi wondered, face purposefully clear of any emotion.

 

"No! No, I love it," Eren insisted, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

 

"Then let me see it," Levi demanded. "I should look it over anyway to make sure it's healing properly."

 

"No no, please," Eren backed up and winced when his back bumped against the counter's edge.

 

Levi's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Before Eren could protest or keep Levi at bay, Levi was in his personal space and yanking his shirt up. Levi hissed through his teeth as the bruises across Eren's stomach were revealed. "What the fuck is this? Are there more on your back?"

 

Eren's head hung in shame as he nodded. "Yeah..."

 

He winced again when Levi's fingers brushed over the bruises but he didn't press hard. "Eren, tell me who did this to you." Levi's voice was dark and serious.

 

"I was trying to hide the tattoo but one of the kids ratted me out," Eren explained. "One of the people in charge of the foster home said I had tainted my skin and punished me."

 

"Did you report them?" Levi's words remained clipped.

 

Eren shook his head. "They would know it was me if I called anyone in. I can only imagine what they'd do," he bit his bottom lip.

 

"Turn around," Levi said, and Eren did so. The back of his shirt was pulled up high, Levi looking over the bruises on his back and the tattoo. Then he sighed and pulled Eren's shirt back down. "There's nowhere else you can go?"

 

"Not until I'm eighteen," Eren said sadly as he turned back to face Levi.

 

Levi reached behind Eren to grab what must have been Hanji's sketchbook and pen. Levi tore out a piece of paper and scribbled something before pressing it into Eren's hand. "I can't adopt you, but I want you to call me if they start doing that bullshit again."

 

Eren saw a phone number scrawled on the paper and he clutched it tightly. "Okay."

 

"You're going to work here until you're eighteen, save up some money, and then we'll find you somewhere to stay," Levi said briskly. "Understand?"

 

"Y-yes," Eren nodded. "Is it okay if I keep my earnings here though? I mean, after I pay off my tattoo; any extra? I don't want them knowing I'm stocking up."

 

"Yeah, sure," Levi agreed. "I was going to keep a tally anyway. For now, get out front. I'm sure Hanji's appointment is here and waiting by now."

 

Eren moved closer and although Levi gave Eren a wary look, he didn't push Eren away. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and hugged him tightly, and released a relieved breath when Levi gave him an awkward but still caring hug in return. "Thank you." Ever since getting hit, Eren had been filled with a sense of helplessness. He couldn't leave the foster home until he was legal age, but even then his future was murky and helpless. But in Levi's arms, however stiff his hug was, Eren felt safer.

 

"You're welcome, brat," Levi said as he pulled away. "You should've warned me how much of a headache you'd be." Eren was about to apologize until he saw the quirk at the corner of Levi's mouth. "Now get to work."

 

Levi had been right. Hanji's appointment was there in the waiting room chatting with Hanji. "Oh good, you're here!" Hanji grinned as zhe put both hands on the shoulders of an auburn-haired girl and nudged her past Eren into the hallway. "I'm going to do Petra's tattoo now. Thanks for covering the front."

 

They were both gone before Eren could call out a single question. Eren turned to the empty counter and gulped. He shuffled behind the counter and sat on the chair, looking everything over. A sketchpad filled with doodles, a calendar book for appointments, a few scattered pens and pencils, and a phone Eren silently begged not to ring.

 

"You look constipated," Levi informed him sometime later when he emerged from the hallway, startling Eren so badly he nearly fell out of his chair. "Watch it."

 

Eren gripped the edge of the desk to steady himself. "You startled me!" he accused.

 

"You were staring at the phone like it was going to bite you," Levi shot back.

 

Eren's shoulders slumped in embarrassment. Why did he always feel stupid around Levi, even though Levi hadn't been judgemental? Why did he care so much what Levi thought of him? "I didn't exactly get any training. What would I say if someone called?"

 

Levi dragged a chair over from the waiting room to sit beside Eren behind the desk. "How about you start with the parlour name and then ask what the hell they want?"

 

"Word for word?" Eren asked, just to be obstinate.

 

Levi sent him a warning look and grabbed the sketchpad to write down a few notes. "The main questions are always our location and hours. Here's that info," Levi set down the page for Eren to read over. "If someone wants to make an appointment, just check the appointment calendar to ensure we're free and it's within our business hours. Anything within that time is fair game. You'll see the appointments already booked written down and circled by a highlighter. Hanji's purple. I'm blue."

 

Eren wouldn't be able to explain it if someone asked, but there was something about listening to Levi talk that made Eren feel calm. It had been a week and a half since his mom had passed away, and the only two times Eren's thoughts had quieted and his rage at the unfairness of it all had faded was when Levi was doing Eren's tattoo, and now.

 

"Are you even listening to me?"

 

"Huh? Fuck! I mean, yes!" Eren shouted and then covered his mouth with a hand when Levi winced at Eren's volume. Eren whispered. "Yes. I'm sorry."

 

Levi rolled his eyes. "As I was saying; if someone calls asking specific details about tattoos, just tell them you're going to get an artist, put them on hold, and come get one of us. We can talk details and prices."

 

"Yes, sir." Eren saw Levi raise an eyebrow and hastened to talk over the awkward look he was receiving. "And if someone walks in, do I do the same thing?"

 

"Yeah," Levi sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. "If one of us is available we'll try to discuss details with them so just grab us. Even if they book the actual appointment for another day, it helps to meet with them and discuss what they want right away. That way we can estimate how long the appointment – or appointments – will be."

 

"Makes sense," Eren hummed his understanding. Levi didn't say anything else and rested his head against the back of the chair. Not knowing what else to do, Eren flipped through the appointment book to the current date. "Oh, you have an appointment tonight."

 

Levi grunted. "Auruo at 4:40pm, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"What time is it now?"

 

Eren checked his watch. "4:25pm. You can, um..." he licked his lips nervously. "You can stay up here for now... if you want."

 

Levi snorted, his eyes still closed. "How generous of you." Eren looked over his face, taking in Levi's pale skin that looked so smooth to touch. His narrow lips, and the way his long lashes brushed his skin... "Are you staring at me?"

 

Eren looked away sharply. "No."

 

"Liar," Levi accused, though he sounded amused.

 

Eren bit his bottom lip to control his smile. He was feeling a bit reckless. "So what if I was staring?"

 

Levi still hadn't opened his eyes, but he had a slight smile as well. "At least you're not blind."

 

Eren didn't know what to say in response to that and his confidence was waning so he remained silent. He considered doodling with the sketchpad but felt it would be a waste of paper; Eren was not artistically inclined. "Is it okay if I do my homework?" he requested.

 

Levi shifted in his seat which Eren assumed was a half-hearted shrug. "Knock yourself out. Just make sure you answer the phone if it rings."

 

Eren dug through his backpack and pulled out one of his textbooks and his notebook. Levi remained in the seat beside him, breathing even, while Eren started on his work. It was very comfortable, and Eren was a bit disappointed when the door opened and Levi's client walked in. Levi left the chair for Eren to put back, and Eren remained at the front while both artists worked in back. 7pm approached and both Petra and Auruo entered the waiting room at the same time. Eren booked them both in for a follow-up to finish off their tattoos another day and watched as Auruo awkwardly tried flirting with Petra as they both left.

 

Hanji and Levi emerged a few minutes later, no doubt after they were done cleaning. "Well at least you didn't burn the place down," Levi teased as he stood by the door, stretching out his back.

 

"Do you need a ride back?" Hanji offered with a look of concern in zher eyes that made Eren wonder if Levi had told Hanji about the bruises.

 

"No, but thanks," Eren smiled weakly. He could tell Levi was staring at him but this time Eren wasn't willing to meet his gaze.

 

"Alright," Hanji smiled. "See you tomorrow then!"

 

"Goodnight," Levi offered in a quieter tone.

 

"Goodnight," Eren said in return, and walked the opposite direction down the street from the way he wanted to go.

 

#

 

"I can't believe you got a tattoo," Armin muttered in slight awe as he looked at Eren's back – Eren had made sure to delay his visit with his friends until the bruises had fully healed. "Not sure I would've expected a flower, but I think it suits that your mom drew it. It looks really well done."

 

"Yeah," Eren nodded. "The artist is absolutely amazing."

 

"Was it done safely?" Mikasa asked for a second time. "Did you research first?"

 

Eren rolled his eyes. Technically Eren hadn't done much research beyond finding a parlour close to the foster home, but just thinking about Levi made Mikasa's worries seem laughable. "Trust me, the guy is a total clean freak. It was all safe, I promise."

 

"It does look quite good," Mikasa admitted with a bit of a smile before Eren tugged his shirt back down.

 

"You should see the other stuff he does; and Hanji, the other artist there," Eren said. "Sometimes the clients want to show their new tattoos off so I get to see them."

 

"Wait," Armin murmured. "How often are you there?"

 

Mikasa gave him a calculating look. Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, they actually gave me a part-time job so I'm there for a few hours most days. They let me do my homework and it helps me save money for when I'm eighteen so it's great."

 

"I'm sorry again—" Armin started up again but Eren cut him off.

 

"I told you not to apologize." After Eren's mom had passed away, Armin and Mikasa had both wished that their families could take him in, but Eren would never expect them to take on such a burden. Ever since Eren's mom started getting really sick a year ago, Eren had learned how much of a challenge it really was to keep the household running, let alone taking in another mouth to feed. "It's fine. I'm saving my money and Levi is going to help me find a place when I'm eighteen."

 

"Is that the artist?" Armin asked. Eren nodded.

 

"You talk about him a lot," Mikasa pointed out.

 

"There's a lot to talk about," Eren defended. "He's been really great to me over the last few weeks."

 

"So when are we going to get the wedding invitations?" Armin teased and elbowed Eren's ribs lightly.

 

To Eren's horror, he felt his cheeks turning read. "Fuck off, it's not like that." Except, of course, for that one time when Eren was writhing on the tattooing chair.

 

"Your blush says otherwise," Armin shot back.

 

"Okay maybe he's super attractive and sweet in the weirdest way," Eren admitted. "But he definitely just tolerates me at best. And he's twenty four. He doesn't want anything to do with a seventeen year old."

 

"I want to meet him," Mikasa said.

 

"Me too," Armin smirked.

 

Eren bit his lip but it couldn't stop his smile. "Well you could come by next Saturday in the afternoon, if you wanted."

 

"Sounds like a plan," Armin said and Mikasa nodded.

 

Eren tried very hard not to be excessively nervous. After all, it wasn't like he was introducing his two best friends to his boyfriend or anything...

 

#

 

"Levi, can you come out here for a minute?" Eren called from the counter, seeing that Armin and Mikasa were just walking into the parlour. "Lev—!"

 

"Stop shouting, brat, I'm here," Levi huffed as he stepped out of the hallway. "What are you screeching about anyway?"

 

By now Mikasa was glaring at Levi and Armin was looking between Eren and Levi curiously. "Um, my friends wanted to meet you since I talk about you and they loved my tattoo."

 

Levi stared at Eren for a long moment and then looked to Mikasa and Armin who were standing in front of the counter. "I don't think it's common to introduce your friends to your tattoo artist," Levi remained standing where he was.

 

Eren ignored the slight pang in his heart and forced the smile to return on his face. "Well what about any of us is normal?"

 

Levi pursed his lips and then shrugged. "I suppose." He stepped closer. "I'm Levi, as I guess you've heard."

 

"Your art is amazing," Armin offered, giving a small wave.

 

"It was well done," Mikasa added.

 

"Thanks." Levi seemed a little uncertain of what to say.

 

"So you gave Eren a job?" Mikasa prodded.

 

Levi shrugged again. "Hanji and I hated covering the front counter so it's nice having Eren take that over."

 

An awkward silence filled the parlour waiting room, promptly broken by Hanji bounding out. "Oh, new people! Hi there."

 

"Hi," Armin and Mikasa said at the same time.

 

"Eren's friends," Levi said gruffly.

 

Levi received an elbow to the ribs from Hanji that reminded Eren a lot of the nudge he had received the other day. "Meeting the friends, good step."

 

"Fuck off," Levi muttered.

 

Eren felt his heart flutter with something he wasn't willing to analyze. "You two should come get some tattoos once you're eighteen," Hanji grinned.

 

"I've thought about it," Mikasa said first, surprising Eren slightly.

 

"I never really thought about it before," Armin confessed. "I'd have a hard time choosing what I'd want for a design."

 

"We could help with that," Hanji said. "But you'll have to wait until you're eighteen. We just did Eren's because he's perfected the puppy dog eyes and Levi is a secret softie."

 

"I'm leaving," Levi grumbled and headed back down the hallway, escaping Hanji's cackle of amusement.

 

"We should get going anyway," Mikasa said. "You need to get back to work." Eren came around the counter to give both Mikasa and Armin a hug. "Take care of yourself."

 

The memory of getting hit in the stomach after his tattoo was discovered entered Eren's mind, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. "I will."

 

"See you, Eren," Armin smiled. "Text us. We'll go out for dinner soon."

 

"Sounds good," Eren waved them out and was slightly surprised to see that Hanji was still leaning against the counter, watching him. "What?" Eren asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

 

"Nothing," Hanji smirked in a very knowing way and headed back into zher room without another word.

 

#

 

"Hey, Eren," Levi caught Eren's attention from the essay he was scribbling by rapping his knuckles on the front counter.

 

Eren jumped and looked up quickly. "Yeah?"

 

"What are you doing tonight?" Levi asked, though he didn't sound terribly interested in the answer.

 

"Um, this essay if I can't finish before we close," Eren said. "Other than that, nothing. Why?"

 

"Finish up your essay before closing," Levi ordered. "Hanji is coming over to my place for a movie night and there's no way in hell I'm dealing with zher alone so you're coming too. We'll pick up food on the way."

 

Eren didn't get a chance to respond before Levi turned on his heel and headed back to his room. Eren was nervous but also excited, and he forced himself to focus on getting his essay done. The Saturday afternoon and evening passed quickly, Eren answering the phone and booking appointments while Hanji and Levi both worked on clients. Eren finished his essay ten minutes before closing time and he clutched his stomach, eager for food.

 

Hanji and Levi sent out their clients and cleaned the parlour while Eren packed his notebook away. They all left the parlour together and this time Eren joined Levi and Hanji, walking away from the foster home for at least a few more hours. Eren only had four more months to stay there and he hadn't been hit again, but he was anxious to get out. He didn't get along with anyone in charge at the group home, especially since Eren had gotten accustomed to taking care of himself before he lost his mother.

 

"Let's get a pizza to share," Hanji suggested as they walked by a pizza shop, grabbing both Eren and Levi's hands and dragging them in behind zher.

 

They spent some time bickering over toppings and then chatted while they waited for the pizza to be made. Eren worried he was intruding but he was kept included in the conversation. Eren offered to carry the pizza box since he didn't have money to help pay, and the three of them walked another few blocks to Levi's apartment building.

 

Hanji picked out a movie and Levi grabbed glasses and plates. Eren felt relatively useless and set the pizza box down on the counter by the door for everyone to grab the slices they wanted. Levi handed him a plate and a glass of water and all three of them got food and settled on the couch. Eren didn't complain at all when Levi sat close enough beside him that Eren could feel the warmth of his thigh. The movie Hanji had chosen was silly and entertaining, all three of them laughing and chatting idly throughout. They finished off the entire pizza and when all the plates had been set aside, Levi sat even closer to Eren on the couch.

 

Once the movie was over, Hanji dominated the conversation as usual. Eren listened intently as Hanji told him about the school days Levi and Hanji had shared, and about how they had bought and opened the tattoo parlour together. Finally, the hour was late and everyone was yawning. "I should head home," Hanji said as zhe stretched. "Need a ride back, Eren?"

 

"I'll drive him," Levi interjected smoothly.

 

"Alrighty, have a good night. Thanks for hosting, Levi," Hanji gave a farewell wave and exited the apartment.

 

Eren knew he had to get back to the foster home and that he would be in trouble for being out so late, but he just slunk deeper against the couch. "Hey... Levi?"

 

"Hm?"

 

Eren kept his eyes down. "Do you ever think about... that first day we met?"

 

"What about it?"

 

"Uh..." Eren's fingers bunched up the fabric of his pants. "In the chair when you... I mean, I..." Eren's whole face felt hot, his blush no doubt vibrant.

 

"Yeah," Levi said simply, which caused Eren to look up sharply in surprise.

 

"Y-you do?" Eren stared at Levi, mouth agape.

 

Levi looked a little uncomfortable, but not as embarrassed as Eren felt. "Yeah, but I figured you wouldn't want an old man perving on you while dealing with the other shit in your life so—"

 

Levi didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Eren's lips sealed over his. They both fell silent at the first brush of their lips, though Eren's moan reverberated in his chest. Levi didn't exactly kiss back, but he didn't withdraw either, so Eren remained leaning forward with their lips pressed together for an extra few seconds. When he pulled away, he knew his smile was goofy. "Wow, I've wanted to do that for a while."

 

Levi studied him, and Eren began to get nervous when Levi didn't smile back. "What do you want out of me, Eren?"

 

Eren's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

 

"You don't have to kiss me to talk me into getting you off again," Levi shrugged.

 

Eren was about to laugh until he realized that Levi was serious. "Levi..." Eren shuffled a bit closer. "I kissed you because I wanted to, and I want to again."

 

"I'm pretty shitty boyfriend material," Levi hedged, leaning away as Eren continued to approach.

 

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit," Eren said seriously. "You've been my biggest support since we met. After mom died I didn't think I'd ever be okay, but here I am getting through one day at a time, mostly because of you."

 

"You give me far _too much_ credit," Levi retaliated, though he had stopped leaning away.

 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Eren asked.

 

"I'm too old for you," Levi said.

 

Eren leaned in even closer; he refused to back down now. "That's not what I asked. I want to be your boyfriend, and I want to be with you."

 

Eren's heart was hammering with fright, scared that Levi would kick him out and take away Eren's job and visiting privileges. Who was Eren to demand this sort of thing from Levi, who had already done so much? Yet Eren couldn't ignore the way he thought Levi sometimes looked at him, and he had to hope.

 

It paid off. In the next moment Levi's lips were back on Eren's, only this time Levi was actually kissing back. His lips and heat and taste were consuming and Eren felt his body go pliant as Levi's arm wrapped around his waist. Then he squawked when Levi pulled him forward and Eren lost his balance, ending up sprawled stomach-down across Levi's lap.

 

"Regret your words yet?" Levi wondered, warm hand brushing down the length of Eren's spine.

 

Eren shuddered with pleasure. "Fuck no."

 

"I thought about this," Levi admitted. "Introducing you and teaching you about your newly discovered kink."

 

"How do you know I'm new to it?"

 

Levi didn't give in to the argument. He just hummed and skimmed his hand over the swell of Eren's ass. "You didn't see your face afterwards. I could tell you had discovered something new... and wanted more."

 

Levi's hand moved upwards again and fingers snuck beneath Eren's shirt to brush bare skin. Eren was struggling to keep his breathing calm. "Guess I should've said something sooner," he tried to laugh, but it came out sounding breathy.

 

"I probably wouldn't have agreed earlier," Levi said, fingers exploring a wider expanse of skin. "We've grown closer lately. I wasn't interested in jerking off just any seventeen year old."

 

Eren purred at Levi's continued touch, happy to hear that Levi felt closer to him as well and that it wasn't just Eren who had been feeling the draw like magnetism. Eren focused on Levi's hand as it smoothed over his ass again, and then yelped when Levi suddenly gave his ass a good swat. "Levi," Eren shouted weakly, his voice strangled.

 

Levi caressed Eren's ass and then dropped another hit. It was just hard enough to make Eren's skin below his jeans sting, and had Eren's hips jutting forward on instinct at the impact. That had his cock rutting against Levi's warm thigh and Eren released a pleased moan.

 

"Like that?" Levi questioned as his hand circled again.

 

" _Yes_ ," Eren whined, trembling with anticipation for the next strike.

 

"On your knees," Levi ordered. Despite his confusion, Eren rose onto his knees and forearms. Eren felt his cock twitch when Levi reached to Eren's pants and undid them, tugging them halfway down Eren's thighs. "Back down, where you were."

 

Eren lowered himself carefully, grateful when Levi steadied him and got him into position. Eren's underwear had been left in place and the brush of cotton against the fabric of Levi's pants quickly brought Eren to full hardness. "Fuck," Eren groaned and shifted his hips, seeking more friction.

 

With his pants around his thighs, Eren couldn't move much. He was trapped and at Levi's mercy – not that he minded. Levi kept Eren's underwear on but pulled the elastic down to hook under the swell of Eren's ass, leaving his bare skin exposed. "Tell me if it gets to be too much."

 

The smack echoed in the room, but didn't sting more than the first two. Eren's breath caught in the back of his throat as his hips rocked forward again, accepting the warm firmness of Levi's thigh for friction. The spanks continued to land, each one followed by a soothing brush of Levi's hand in a circle over the sensitive skin.

 

Each hit had Eren's hips rutting more demandingly, the noises falling from his lips growing louder and less controlled. Each spark of pain mixed with pleasure had Eren's entire body throbbing, and he knew that his underwear covering his crotch wouldn't be enough to save Levi's pants from getting soaked with precome.

 

"I like you like this," Levi said softly, and there was something about those words and the way Levi spoke that made Eren fuck Levi's thigh with a new rhythm, one completely separate from the pace of Levi's spanking. Eren thought he should've felt embarrassed, spread across the lap of his boss the way he was. But Eren didn't. He just felt needy and relaxed, trusting Levi to give Eren the pleasure he needed.

 

He could feel his heartbeat pulsing across the stinging skin of his ass, secondary only to the pressure in his groin as his balls tightened. "Levi, _please_ ," Eren begged, fingers clutching at the fabric of the couch seat in front of him.

 

Levi smacked his ass again and Eren whimpered. He was so close... The hand brushed down between Eren's crack and nudged one finger against Eren's dry hole. Levi pressed his finger in just to the depth of his fingernail. The stretch was dry and burned and Eren cried out sharply as his orgasm overtook him. He shuddered for a long time as he filled his underwear with come, and Levi removed his finger gently.

 

Eren lay panting across Levi's lap for a few minutes, dazed. Levi let him lie there, clean hand stroking Eren's hair. Once Eren had had time to recover, his eyes widened when he noticed the distinct ridge of Levi's hard cock against Eren's stomach.

 

Eren licked his lips. "Can I get you off?"

 

"Do you know how?" Levi teased.

 

Eren scowled to himself, intent on proving his ability and providing Levi with pleasure in return. Eren sat back on his knees and pulled his pants back up; it felt uncomfortable against his wet underwear but Eren was already embarrassed by the small wet patch he had left on Levi's thigh. After he had himself contained, Eren undid Levi's own pants with shaking fingers.

 

He tugged the fabric of Levi's pants and underwear down just enough to fish out Levi's cock, the elastic of his underwear hooking under his balls. Levi's cock looked like it might be a bit shorter than Eren's, but thicker. Eren lay down across the couch so his knees wouldn't get tired and squeezed Levi's cock once with his fist. Eren smirked when Levi's length twitched in his grasp. Eren pumped his hand a few times and then lowered his mouth down, lapping up the first bead of precome at Levi's slit.

 

Levi released a breathy little sigh and that was all the encouragement Eren needed. He parted his lips and swallowed Levi down, taking each inch slowly. He wasn't a virgin but he also wasn't exactly skilled, and he didn't want to embarrass himself further by choking on Levi's cock. Levi stroked his fingers lazily through Eren's hair, not rushing or controlling the pace Eren had set.

 

It didn't take Levi long before his breathing grew heavier as his hips began to rise up off the couch. Eren hummed, which caused the fingers buried in his hair to clutch tighter. Eren increased his pace, hollowing his cheeks and moaning openly when he realized the vibrations were the cause of Levi's minute trembling. Eren's jaw was aching slightly at being stretched open around Levi's girth but he couldn't mind, eager when Levi's exhales turned into private moans and whispers of Eren's name.

 

"Hey, you better—" Levi started to warn Eren and tugged on his hair, but Eren remained where he was and tried to relax his mouth to suck Levi in a little deeper. He was using one hand to hold himself up but he dropped his other hand to Levi's balls, massaging and squeezing his balls and the base of his cock as Eren began to suck harder. "Eren..."

 

Eren hummed again, reassuring Levi and hopefully prompting him as well. Eren choked slightly when Levi's hips lifted and began to fuck Eren's mouth carefully, the head of his cock smearing sticky precome across the roof of Eren's mouth. Eren focused on breathing through his nose and kept his mouth open wide in invitation, and moaned loudly when Levi finally cursed and tensed up beneath him. Eren managed to swallow a few ropes of come before he had to pull away, the last streak splattering across Eren's jaw and sticking there.

 

Shyly and curiously, Eren brushed a finger over his skin and sucked his dirtied finger into his mouth while Levi watched through half-lidded eyes. "Gross," Levi accused with a wrinkled nose but then his hand was cupping the back of Eren's neck and dragging him into a kiss that had Eren's heart soaring. Having Levi's tongue in his mouth had Eren groaning and plastering his body as firmly against Levi's as he could manage, though his body still hadn't calmed down enough yet to get hard again.

 

When they were both out of breath Eren sat back on his knees and watched with fleeting desire as Levi tucked his softening cock back into his underwear and hiked up his pants. "That was _really_ good," Eren said in a haze, his body still thrumming with heat as the taste of salt in his mouth faded. "We should do that again soon," he said eagerly and then blushed, a little shy as he looked at Levi. They had talked about being boyfriends before, right? This wasn't a one-time thing?

 

To his relief Levi nodded and wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulders, pulling him close to lie beside Levi on the couch. "You sure you're not having second thoughts about being with an old snarky man?"

 

"Definitely not," Eren laughed and slouched down so he could rest his head on Levi's shoulder.

 

They sat there together for a few minutes, their bodies pressed together. Neither of them spoke, and despite Eren's blend of nerves and excitement at the change in their relationship, he was quite comfortable just feeling Levi's arm press more insistently against him each time one of them took a deeper breath. There was so much Eren wanted to say, and ask, now that he knew he wasn't just imagining Levi's closeness and feelings, but decided that all of that could wait. For now he was content just the way they were.

 

Unfortunately, it couldn't last. "I suppose you'll be in trouble if I don't get you back tonight," Levi said quietly.

 

Eren sighed. How badly he wanted to stay here with Levi where he felt safe and _wanted_. To just lounge on the couch, maybe put in another movie since his essay was done, and then curl up in the sheets with Levi. But for four more months, he had to do what was necessary to appease the foster home. "Yeah. I'll already be in trouble being this late, but staying out all night would be even worse."

 

Fingers brushed Eren's chin and turned his face so that Levi could kiss him softly. Eren didn't know how, but somehow Levi's kiss put his mind at ease. "I'll drive you back."

 

"Levi, I..." Eren trailed off, not knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

 

"You can come over whenever you want," Levi offered, and that was exactly what Eren needed to hear in that moment. He wrapped his arms tightly around Levi and hugged him, his eyes clenched closed as he breathed in Levi's natural smell. Relief and gratitude filled him, and Eren kissed Levi's neck in the only thanks he knew how to express right then.

 

Eren used the washroom to clean himself up so he looked a little less like he had just rutted himself into oblivion and then sucked down his new boyfriend's come. Levi had also taken the time to change pants and then they met by the front door, Eren slinging his backpack over one shoulder as he followed Levi down into the small parking lot out back. Conversation fell away as Eren gave directions to the foster home, but when they were parked out front Eren didn't want to get out of the car.

 

"Tonight was great," he said quickly, his euphoria being overtaken by dread now but not wanting Levi to think that he hadn't enjoyed himself. Eren just couldn't help worrying about what his punishment would be; he doubted he would be able to sneak into his room without being caught.

 

"You still have my phone number, right?" Levi asked. Eren nodded, remembering his phone in the bottom of his bag which he had programmed Levi's phone number into the first chance he had after Levi gave him the number. "In future we'll be more careful about not keeping you out late," Levi assured him. "But for tonight if things get bad, I want you to call me."

 

"I..." Eren hesitated.

 

"I mean it," Levi insisted, eyes sharp despite the darkness around them. "I'm not far away, it's not a bother, and I'd feel better knowing you'll call me if it's serious."

 

Eren unclipped his seatbelt, leaned across the stick-shift of Levi's car, and kissed him. Eren didn't know all the words to express what he was feeling, but he hoped his kiss came close. At the end of the kiss he caught Levi's gaze and smiled. "I promise I'll call."

 

"Good," Levi brushed a few stray hairs from Eren's forehead and then glanced behind him. "You better get going. I'll see you at the parlour tomorrow."

 

"Definitely," Eren agreed and leaned into Levi's hand for one last, greedy moment and then exited the car.

 

There was no way to get to his room without being caught, between the creaky floorboards and the fact that it wasn't late enough for everyone to be in bed. One of the more uptight women who ran the group home was the one to catch Eren's wrist and grip tightly as she dragged him into her office to be questioned. Eren insisted that he had just been out late visiting his friends, Armin and Mikasa, who they knew, and when there was no smell of weed or alcohol on him the woman seemed somewhat satisfied. Eren still got three hits of the belt to his back 'as a warning', but Eren swallowed down the angry shout he knew would earn him more hits and slunk away to his bed as soon as she was done with him.

 

Eren shared his room with three other boys, split between two bunk beds in the small-ish room. All three of them were still awake and asked where he had been but Eren shrugged them off and didn't give a straight answer, changing clothes and curling up in his bed. They had already ratted him out once when they saw his tattoo – Eren wasn't about to trust them with any new details or stories.

 

He pulled out his phone as he lay down on his side, careful of his stinging back, and was surprised when he saw an incoming text with Levi's name flashing at the top of the screen. Eren unlocked his phone and read the message waiting for him. " _Are you okay?_ "

 

The marks on Eren's back suddenly ached less. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to make Levi worry to the point that he felt it was necessary to come back and break the door down. " _Yeah. A few bruises but I promise I'm okay. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow_."

 

" _I'll check the bruises over tomorrow_ ," Levi texted back.

 

Eren smiled at the text. Levi wasn't the lovey-dovey sort and Eren didn't mind that, but he still enjoyed the clear care and concern Levi was willing to portray through his words despite not outwardly saying so. He wanted to keep talking with Levi – never stop – but he had school and work tomorrow and his eyelids were growing heavy. " _Goodnight, Levi_."

 

" _Goodnight brat_."


	3. Chapter 3

They made sure to be careful not to provoke the foster home again. Eren continued his routine of going to school and working the counter at the tattoo parlour. Hanji became aware of the change in relationship between Eren and Levi when zhe stumbled in on them making out in Levi's tattooing room between clients, and Eren was sure to inform Armin and Mikasa as soon as possible to ensure his closest friends didn't feel like they had been kept in the dark. Hanji's shriek had been painfully excited, which juxtaposed to Mikasa's worried scowl, but Hanji eventually settled down and after another visit to the parlour, Armin and Mikasa seemed willing to accept the new relationship.

 

Despite Eren's desperation to get out of the foster home, he found that time flew by as he approached his eighteenth birthday. He enjoyed working at the tattoo parlour and speaking with the frequent visitors, and found that he was even doing better on getting his homework done since he worked on it while up at the counter between calls and walk-ins. In fact, this was probably the best set of marks he had ever received. Eren had always struggled to focus on schoolwork, and in the last year or so Eren's attention had been fully on taking care of his mom however he could.

 

Eren still missed her. He thought about her each morning when he woke up, went to bed, and sometimes during the day when he thought about introducing her to Levi and Hanji. It was a constant ache in his heart that he knew would someday fade but he would always have to bear. However, having a place to work that he enjoyed and having Levi in his life – looking forward to seeing and spending time with Levi, and relishing in the feeling of being desired and wanted – had Eren's days flashing by.

 

They never stayed out late enough for Eren to get in trouble again. Instead movie nights turned into movie afternoons at either Levi or Hanji's place on the occasional weekend afternoon; sometimes even Armin and Mikasa were invited, which Eren appreciated. And on particularly slow days Levi sometimes snuck Eren into the back room and jerked them both off while swallowing Eren's moans with hot, demanding kisses.

 

Eren was eager to be eighteen so he could move out of the foster home and live his own life again, not worrying about the overbearing rules of the home or the punishments he could receive for stepping out of line. He was also eager to be able to go home with Levi some nights and be able to enjoy their time together – and maybe even spend the night in bed together – without worrying about a curfew. Still, as Eren kissed Levi in the tattoo parlour doorframe each night before saying goodnight, Eren decided that it wasn't the worst way to live life for a few months.

 

#

 

"So Eren..." Levi trailed off as he approached and leaned against the front counter, looking Eren over. "Have you made a decision?"

 

Eren looked up from his notebook and gave a half-hearted shrug. "I already told you, I don't really have much choice." Levi had asked Eren what his plans were after high school but money was already tight enough as it was. "Yeah, college sounds like a great idea sometime but right now all of my money is going to go towards finding a place to live."

 

Eren's birthday was in less than a month and Eren still hadn't been able to find a place to rent out that was close to his school as well as the tattoo parlour that he could actually afford. The mere thought of trying to figure out 'next steps' was enough to have Eren's stomach twisting in knots and he couldn't say he was happy with Levi for dragging up the topic again.

 

Levi seemed undeterred. "If you didn't have to worry about money though," he posed the question, "what would you study?"

 

Sliding his fingers distractedly through his hair, Eren tried to drag up an answer. "Cooking, maybe? I enjoyed making food for my mom when she was sick. I don't know," he glanced away from Levi's unwavering stare, feeling self-conscious about the fact that he didn't have a solid answer. "Something practical. I'm not good at remembering facts for the sake of it." When Eren snuck a look he saw that Levi was still watching him and he felt himself blush slightly. "It doesn't matter right now," Eren insisted.

 

"Eren..." Levi drummed his finger against the counter, clearly thinking hard about something even though Eren wasn't privy to the subject. "I was wondering if—"

 

Eren didn't get to hear the end of the sentence since the bell over the parlour door jangled. The tall blond man who walked in looked familiar, though it took Eren a moment to remember that it was the same man who had been leaving the first day Eren had stormed into the tattoo parlour. Erwin. His skin was more tanned and his shoulders seemed broader, if that was possible, and he had a bright warm smile for Levi as he approached the counter. "Levi, it's been too long."

 

Levi turned to look Erwin over, not shaking off the light brush of Erwin's hand against his shoulder in greeting. "Glad to see you didn't get yourself shot between the eyes while you were away."

 

Although Eren tried to fight it, he felt an immediate wave of jealousy and yearning for Levi's gaze to be upon him once more. He didn't like how easily Levi's eyes slid from Eren to Erwin, handing over his attention. When Eren thought back to that first day in the parlour when he saw Erwin and Levi interacting he could tell there was a history there, but had never thought to ask for details since Erwin hadn't reappeared since. Now Eren's eyes flicked back and forth between the two men, feeling like he was missing something.

 

"I just made it back, sans any bullets, and I figured that was reason enough to get a celebratory tattoo," Erwin laughed.

 

To Eren's shock, he saw the corner of Levi's mouth quirk up – a rarity in front of all but the closest of Levi's companions. "You know where the room is," Levi tilted his head back towards the hallway behind him. "I'll be there in a minute." Erwin nodded and sent Eren a polite smile before walking out of sight, a door clicking closed quietly. Eren didn't have time to school his expression back into neutrality before Levi turned back to him and frowned. "Who shat in your coffee?"

 

"No one, it's nothing," Eren rushed to say, grabbing his pen even though he hadn't even been focused on his homework before Levi showed up so he didn't know what to write to appear busy now.

 

Levi walked around the counter to stand by Eren's elbow and then gripped Eren's chin in his hand, forcefully lifting Eren's face until their eyes met. Then Levi was leaning down to kiss Eren with such intensity that Eren swore he saw stars. Eren was still dazed when Levi pulled away a moment later, and could only smile stupidly as Levi informed Eren that he was a ' _fucking idiot_ ' and disappeared down the hall to get back to work. That was all Eren needed for his worry and jealousy to melt away and be replaced by eager hunger to have Levi's lips upon his own again.

 

The last two hours of his shift passed quickly and Eren got a good chunk of his homework complete before Hanji waved out zher client. Hanji kept Eren company until Erwin and Levi emerged together, which was when zhe gave Erwin a big hug and demanded details of his time away. Levi walked past them to sit on the edge of the counter by the phone, eyes on Eren. "Can you stay a few minutes late?"

 

Eren nodded. "Yeah, it should be fine."

 

"Good," Levi said and then held out a hand, glancing back to Erwin. "Cough it up, old man."

 

Erwin already had the bills pulled out of his pocket and placed them in Levi's outstretched palm. "If you have some time tomorrow I can come by to get the tattoo finished off," Erwin offered. Levi grabbed the appointment book and marked Erwin down for the following afternoon while Eren packed away his homework in his bag. Once the appointment was set, Erwin said his farewells and Levi ushered Hanji out right behind him, leaving Eren alone at the counter while Levi finished cleaning and turning off the lights.

 

"So you guys are friends?" Eren asked while trying not to sound too invested in Levi's answer.

 

Levi studied Eren for a moment. "Yeah, you could say that. He was two years ahead of me but we always went to the same school so we grew up together," Levi explained. "Erwin and Hanji are my closest friends. Except Erwin always insists on flying overseas to put himself in the line of fire for the things he believes in, which I could really do without. Still, I understand the sense of fulfillment he gets from it."

 

Eren wasn't sure he understood the feeling and didn't know what to say. Instead he changed the topic. "So why did you want me to stay late?"

 

"Yeah," Levi allowed the shift in subject. "Before we were so rudely interrupted, I was going to ask you what you thought of moving in with me after your birthday." Levi spoke calmly as if he was commenting on the weather, though Eren noticed the older man picking at invisible dirt on his shirt.

 

Meanwhile Eren's heart had immediately begun to race at the mere thought - something he hadn't even let himself consider to avoid making assumptions about his welcome. After all, Levi was a private person who liked his space, even though he and Eren had been dating for a few months. "Are—are you serious?" Eren had to ask.

 

"No, that was a fucking joke," Levi crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. "Of course I'm serious." When Eren continued to stare, Levi shifted his weight and continued. "My place is close to here and your school, and it's on the transit line for the community college if you wanted to start in the fall. If you don't want to that's fine too—"

 

"No, I'd love to!" Eren exclaimed as he stood up quickly, crowding into Levi's personal space. The idea of living with Levi was both nerve-wracking and incredibly exciting, and Eren couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. Levi looked pleased with himself and didn't push Eren away, instead looping an arm loosely around Eren's waist to tug him closer. Eren was about to kiss Levi but then a wave of gratitude swept over him in time with the heavy weight of anxiety slowly easing from his mind at the realization that he had somewhere to go when he turned eighteen; somewhere he was _wanted_. "Thank you," Eren whispered and hugged Levi tightly, tucking his face against Levi's neck.

 

Levi held him close for a few long minutes, Eren breathing in his scent deeply and feeling at peace. He shivered pleasantly when Levi brushed his fingers through Eren's hair and then pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead. "Hey, Eren..."

 

Eren pulled away just enough to look at Levi's face, a little apprehensive when he saw uncertainty there. "Yeah?"

 

Levi opened his mouth, paused, and then pursed his lips in thought. "Never mind," Levi said and then pulled Eren down into a soft, lingering kiss. Eren's eyes slid closed immediately as he leaned into the kiss, their bodies moulded together and Levi's arms around him. He didn't know what Levi had been planning to say but this kiss felt different in the best way and Eren did his best to return each emotion filling him up.

 

It ended too soon, though Eren was grateful when Levi pointed out the time and they both headed for the door. With only a few weeks left stuck at the foster home, they had become more lenient on him, knowing he would be out of their grasp shortly anyway. But that didn't mean Eren needed to push his luck.

 

"We'll iron out the details later," Levi said as he turned off the last light and locked the door behind them. Even though it was early March, it was still cold with the sun already set and Eren pulled his coat tighter around himself. "But for now you need to get back. I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

"Wait," Eren laughed as he caught Levi's hand, stopping him from turning and striding down the sidewalk too quickly. "I'm not letting you leave that quickly after making such a wonderful offer," Eren explained and practically purred when Levi allowed himself to be drawn back into another kiss, the heat of the other's body fighting off the evening chill as their lips danced.

 

Levi was the one who had to break the kiss again, but Eren took comfort in the fact that Levi didn't look very happy at doing so. "Get going and text me when you're there," Levi said. It had become custom for Eren to text when he got back to the foster home to reassure Levi that no further abuse was taking place after the previous run-ins.

 

"Goodnight, Levi," Eren pecked a kiss to Levi's cheek and then forced himself to turn in the opposite direction, walking back to the foster home he would only have to tolerate for three more weeks. He had been looking forward to leaving the foster home since arriving, but only now did he have somewhere to go. Eren felt a bounce enter his step as he headed down the sidewalk, smiling to himself the whole way after hearing Levi's customary, ' _Goodnight brat_ '.

 

#

 

"Welcome home," Levi murmured into Eren's ear as soon as the last of Eren's bags were shoved into the apartment and the door was locked behind them. The last few days had been one headache after another as Eren approached his eighteenth birthday. He had to collect his personal items from storage and ensure all of his finances were returned solely to his name. Eren was grateful to Levi for joining him on those talks to ensure that there was no funny business going on with the foster home, who had already destroyed any grain of trust Eren might've otherwise placed in them.

 

Hanji and Levi had both helped Eren move everything he owned in one trek to Levi's apartment. They had invited Hanji to stay for a movie after they had eaten subs at the shop across the street but zhe had made zher excuses to leave and wished them a good night and Eren another happy birthday. Truthfully, Eren was glad that Hanji had turned down the offer, even though he enjoyed talking with zher a lot. He was still nervous about settling in to Levi's apartment; it would take a while for Eren to find a place for his belongings and for both of them to find a comfortable routine. But right now Eren wanted to spend his first full night with Levi without anyone else butting in.

 

Levi seemed to have similar ideas because Eren was led past the couch where he had been headed and instead taken into Levi's tidy bedroom. This wasn't the first time Eren had been in here or laid across Levi's comfortable bed, but it was different being gently pushed onto the mattress when neither of them had to keep track of time passing. There was no time limit and no rush, and Eren would both fall asleep and wake up in Levi's embrace tonight and the foreseeable future.

 

The feeling of Levi's slicked fingers stretching Eren open was not new, but the knowledge that this time it was in preparation for more had Eren's heels digging into the mattress as he bucked up into each thrust of fingers. Levi had insisted on waiting to fill Eren with his cock until Eren was eighteen. Eren had been unimpressed and had tried and failed multiple times to change Levi's mind. Now it felt worth it; they were both intimate with the other's body from their exploring so nerves did not still their hands or mouths. Even better was the fact that Eren felt like he had been wound tighter and tighter in his anticipation for this. Each brush of Levi's fingers or lips set his skin on fire.

 

"Eager much?" Levi teased, though his lips found Eren's inner thigh to kiss away any sting from his words.

 

By now Eren was accustomed to Levi's manner of speaking and he merely grinned, clenching playfully around Levi's demanding fingers. "Like you're one to talk." They were both hard and Eren found it difficult looking away from the sight of Levi between his legs, fingers disappearing rhythmically into his body and cock curving up against his belly with precome beaded at the tip.

 

"I have thought about this," Levi admitted and then jabbed his fingers in harshly, smirking when Eren cried out and arched off the bed. While Levi had been steadfast in his decision to postpone intercourse until Eren was eighteen, he had been very willing to help Eren explore his other kinks. It hadn't taken long for Eren to learn that too much pain killed it for him, but just a little bit of roughness here, a little pinch or nip there had his senses sharpening and making his orgasms shake his reality.

 

Levi worked Eren open on three fingers for so long that lube was dripping on the bed sheets and Eren was a whining, writhing mess. Eren began to curse Levi on each exhale, threatening and pleading in a cycle so quick that it left Eren dizzy. The sensation of Levi's fingers leaving Eren's body had him keening with need, but the sound of foil being torn silenced him as his eyes watched Levi roll on a condom and stroke himself a few times, watching Eren with heat in his eyes.

 

The press of Levi's cock inside Eren's body triggered a dull ache in the base of his spine that set his heart stuttering, but Eren just angled his hips upward for more. Levi huffed a breathless laugh and sank in deeper, not forcing his entry but instead slipping in inch by inch as Eren's body relaxed and welcomed him in. When Levi was fully inside him Eren grabbed his arms and pulled Levi down, desperate to feel their lips lock to ground him to this moment.

 

They kissed for a few minutes while they both adjusted to such an intimate connection, chests heaving against one another. Then, with their lips still pressed together, Levi began to grind rhythmically against Eren's ass. Eren cried out weakly into Levi's mouth and clutched at Levi's back, holding him as close as possible. With the angle of Levi's hips, each thrust nudged Levi's cock against Eren's prostate, causing him to spasm at each rock of their entwined bodies.

 

He was worried about finishing too soon, between Levi's fingers opening him up and the constant assault to his prostate, but each instinctive clench of his body was squeezing Levi just right. It didn't take long before Levi's thrusts were uneven and rough, desperate for release as his pleasure swelled and consumed him like an unrelenting wave.

 

"Levi..." Eren warned with a whine, clenching his eyes closed as he felt his body tense. He didn't have enough self-control to stop the way his hips jolted upward to meet each thrust, dragging his cock against the firm friction of Levi's abdomen.

 

"That's it, Eren," Levi grunted, body trembling with exertion against Eren. "Going to come for me?"

 

"I— _yes_ ," Eren gasped on another sharp thrust. Levi's hips paused, drew back until only the crown of his cock was spreading Eren open, paused again, and then shoved back in hard. Eren threw his head back against the pillows and shouted Levi's name as he came, ropes of seed splattering on his and Levi's stomachs.

 

Levi cursed and sat back, gripping Eren's hips tightly enough to bruise as he fucked through the tightening of Eren's ass as the orgasm continued to rocket through him. A few more thrusts had Levi groaning loudly and falling back on top of Eren, his hips twitching forward as his orgasm crashed over. A part of Eren wished there wasn't a condom between them and Levi was filling his body up, but that could come later. For now he moaned happily at each twitch of Levi's hips until they both fell still and settled.

 

Eren wasn't concerned when Levi eventually pulled out and got off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. It was part of the normal routine and Eren no longer felt embarrassed by it when Levi crouched above his naked body and wiped away the come that had spilled on their skin. Once they were both clean to Levi's satisfaction, Eren allowed Levi to tug him under the blankets, grumbling about changing the sheets first thing in the morning.

 

They were both worn out from moving all of Eren's things on top of the wonderful birthday sex. But Eren still forced himself to roll over and mould himself to Levi's side, resting his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's body and held him closer, watching him with an affectionate expression. "Thank you again," Eren whispered and kissed Levi's cheek. "For everything. I don't know where I'd be right now without you."

"You would've been okay," Levi insisted, drawing circles on Eren's hip. "You're a tough kid. But I'm glad I could help."

 

"Levi, I—" Eren spoke in a rush and then choked on the words, blushing furiously as he hid his face. It wasn't that he questioned the sentiment of the words, or his sincerity. Eren just wasn't ready to say the words yet; he had lost everyone he had loved.

 

"Eren, look at me," Levi's voice was warm but firm, and Eren looked up nervously. Levi kissed Eren's forehead and then smiled softly. "Me too, okay?"

 

Eren released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and kissed Levi with the intensity of every emotion making his heart rush in his chest. Levi returned the kiss and every emotion, and their lips continued to dance until both of them began to slump over with true exhaustion. There was nothing more that needed to be said tonight and they both lay down fully on the bed, allowing sleep to tug them into oblivion. There was no rush to get the words out or act on them; they would wake up together tomorrow morning, and their whole future lay ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
